creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ori and the Blind Forest
Atenção: Caso Erro Ortográfico EDITE e Não Fique Comentando! Obrigado: CorvusNox Tenho uma grande paixão por jogos de plataforma e 2D como os clássicos Super Mario, Sonic e Megaman. Mas passando para os dias atuais, enquanto curtia um som do Nirvana e navegava na Steam em busca de novos jogos para me entreter, me deparei com um novo game chamado: Ori And the blind forest, de cara achei que esse jogo iria ser bem infantil, o julgando pelos seus gráficos meio “animados/cartonizados”, mas ao ver sua avaliação na Metacritic e dos demais usuários me empolguei e rapidamente o comprei. Ao zerar ele após dois dias de “Gameplay”. Me despertou uma vontade de fazer algo a mais, algo como um Cheat, Hack, ou Mod, mas como o jogo é recente, não havia mais nada a se fazer, recorri as “Betas” secretas dos desenvolvedores, uma vez que era possível ter acesso a elas pelo Steam. Procurei o mais fundo possível para achar alguma “Key”, mas com sorte achei num blog bem abandonado por sinal, com ânimo coloquei a “Key” no Steam e ela funcionou havia uma beta intitulada “Ori Beta c0r70pD4” achei estranho no começo, mas depois eu pensei “Ah que se foda o nome, O que importa é o conteúdo...”. A “atualização” pesava 6,616Gb achei pesado demais para uma beta, mas com esse tamanho deveria ter muita coisa nova. Quando o Jogo terminou de baixar e de instalar, Eu o abrir e, bem, estava tudo exatamente como a versão final do jogo, só havia alguns bugs chatos como quando Ori pisava em algum lugar que supostamente era para ser “firme” ele caia no abismo e morria, até aí tudo bem, mas quando cheguei num lago qualquer no “Bosque profundo”, eu acidentalmente cai num lago corrompido, mas o pior é que Ori Aparentava ter Travado, e toda hora que eu renascia, Ori caia naquele lago, no meio dessa bizarra experiência aconteceu algo totalmente inesperado, uma "Cutscene". Ori Aparecia Na Margem do mesmo lago e o narrador que parace ter escapado do Bug dizia: "-Ori, Meu filho, imploro que não se corrompa, porque você é nossa única salvação" Logo após essa imploração do narrador, Ori começou a sussurrar na língua do jogo e as legendas diziam o seguinte: "Desculpe-me pai", "Estou cansado disso, Eu desisto!" E "Porque você não me escuta, POR QUÊ!?" e Sein golpeando Ori diversas vezes com as “Chamas espirituais”, Mas Ori agarra Sein e a impede de Atacá-lo, Ori pula junto com Sein no lago, mas ele não morreu e ficou com alguns símbolos ou rachaduras roxas e o resto, no lugar do branco agora era negro, sua pupilas que eram brancas se tonaram avermelhadas, eu fiquei um pouco assustado com Ori com aquela aparência demoníaca, além de sua aparência Ori também estava muito mais ágil e com muito mais vida, porém Sein não estava mais com ele, presumo que ela morreu. Com o passar do “Gameplay” notei que os inimigos fugiam de Ori invés de ataca-lo, continuei o Jogo até o final, mas na hora de “enfrentar” Kuro, Ori em vez de recuar e fugir, ele avança violentamente no rosto de Kuro que tenta jogar Ori para longe mas, Ori aponta para o ninho de Kuro e faz um gesto estranho com a mão e do nada o ninho de Kuro explode, nesse momento além do choque que eu tomei o jogo trava e dava para se ouvir gritos altos de desespero, dos quais eu presumi serem de Kuro. Logo depois o jogo volta e Ori está levantando Kuro com algum tipo de poder telecinese como os demônios do seriado “Supernatural” e depois Ori fecha sua mão e Kuro simplesmente explode, no meio dessa chuva de sangue estava lá Ori, rindo, e dizendo: “Eu sou o único demônio por aqui!” Até que o jogo “crasha” e na mensagem de erro dizia: “Desculpe, eu não me apresentei, eu sou Orinael um dos soldados de Belzebu”. Depois dessa perturbadora experiência, o game iniciou sozinho e estava lá Ori olhando direto para a tela, direto para mim, tampando toda a tela com o rosto, parecia que ele queria algo comigo, quando ele lambe a tela. Senti um frio na espinha, uma dor de cabeça insuportável junto com gritos de agonia e uma Lambida gelada e áspera no meu pescoço... Escrita Por Dmitry Miller/CopPlays Obrigado Por Ler :3 Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte